Love and New Life
by PhantomVioline
Summary: Sequel to Regret and New Love. Percabeth life continues with a b-story of the second generation. Do read the bold Author Notes, as there's important messages.


**I'm back with the sequel to Regret and New Love! Sorry there was no chapter, school became busy before Korea, but I'm back, as of today!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does, though I own my characters and plot.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

It's been 6 years since Percy proposed to me. We're currently both 25, out of college with new lives, family, and jobs. I work as an architect, mainly for Olympus but also a bit in the real world as well. Percy is currently a marine researcher/biologist, finding ways to prevent so much sea life going extinct. He still cares deeply about the ocean even though he doesn't actually live in it anymore.

Our new family is actually consisting of more than just me and Percy. We currently have a 4 year old son, James, who is quite a little trouble maker like his father. We don't know yet whose side he'll take, Athena or Poseidon.

Percy slid up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Hey Annabeth." It was 4 in the afternoon and apparently he had gotten off of work early today.

I laughed and turned around sliding my arms around his neck, "You know we shouldn't do this when he have a child in the house SeaweedBrain."

He shrugged, "James is asleep, I checked when I got home."

I rolled my eyes, "He could wake up at any second, he's your son, for all we know he could be watching us right now."

He frowned slightly and tugged my hair lightly before letting me out of his embrace, "Fine, but he's your son too, he could be a braniac for all we know."

Just then, we heard the door clank open and someone, no, someone_s_ walk in. We looked towards the door to see Nico looking at Percy, a slight smirk on his face and his arm around Leah's waist. I bounded over rot my half-sister and hugged her, "Hey Leah!" She smiled happily at me, Nico had proposed to her earlier this month and she had accepted, they were to be married in 4 months.

Nico chuckled, "How's my little nephew?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "What do you expect, nothing new. He's taking a nap righ-" he was cut off and proven wrong as James walked down the stairs still half asleep and blinking as he took in who was there.

"Uncle, Auntie!" he exclaimed and ran at the two, jumping at Nico who caught him laughing. James was the spitting image of his father except he had my grey eyes. Leah cooed over him, stroking the top of his head. I smiled then frowned slightly as I noticed the stressed, drawn looks on Nico and Leah's faces.

"James, why don't you go call Auntie Thalia and Uncle Luke to see if they can come over and visit us, Daddy will go with you." I gave Percy a look that said I knew something that he didn't and he should go along with my plan because James didn't need to hear this. He nodded and picked James out of Nico's arms and walked into the kitchen to go call Thalia and Luke, who had gotten together quite secretly after my...snatching… Zeus had granted Thalia the wish to age to a year younger than Luke so there wouldn't be a huge age difference for them.

I turned to my half-sister and my soon-to-be-half-brother-in-law, "Okay, what's wrong now?"

Leah sighed, "Mom isn't happy with us… She was furious when you and Percy got together before and now she knows she can't stop you, considering she wants James to take after her traits and really be _her_ grandchild, but she was still frustrated with Poseidon, so when she heard about Nico…let's say Hades was for once fearing his own favorite thing, death."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, Dad was disappointed in my choices but when I told him I really loved Leah and he had other children to be more darker than I was, he was fine with it…Since Bianca died he's always spoiled me a bit." he smirked, satisfied with that.

I thought for a moment, "Talk to Zeus or Poseidon," I said slowly, still thinking, "That would be your best bet, preferably Poseidon, maybe Aphrodite…or I'll talk to her if you want, she was delighted when Percy and I got married, she set the entire event up, paid for it, and she granted us a _favor_ though I do love James."

Leah brightened, "I'll talk to Uncle Poseidon immediately! If you could talk to Aphrodite if Uncle doesn't consent…that'd be great."

Nico was silent for a bit, then spoke up, "Dad just kinda took one of Poseidon's fishfaces…if I could get that fishface a streamlined application so he wouldn't have to wait in line…" he trailed off, thinking of ways to get Poseidon's favor. I smiled; Percy and his father both would like the thought of Hades' brother's men getting an advance in line.

I looked at them, "Go along and try what I said, get back to me to update and I'll make sure to do what I can."

Leah and Nico grinned, they really we're both like my real blood siblings, in my mind at least, they looked at each other both still smiling and hugged me fiercely before saying their goodbye's to all of us and leaving, heading to Nico's apartment to go contact Poseidon.

James looked up at me his eyes, so similar to Athena's and her children, bright, "Auntie Thalia and Uncle Luke said they can come over tomorrow! They said they'll be here for dinner." He reported. Percy gave me a look that said, 'See, smart…ATHENA CHILD' I gave him a look back 'Cheerful and easily excited, POSEIDON CHILD'.

James looked from his mother to his father, "Are you guys adult-eye-secret-language-talking about Grandma and Grandpa…the ones with the funny names?"

We glanced at each other, we had decided not to tell James he was a demigod until he was a bit older, old enough to know the basics of the Greek myths, the main gods and such, it was safer this way, we didn't want him to anger any gods as Percy and I had done. Luckily, Aphrodite and Hera (who had visited him as most of the gods had) who were the important factors besides our godly parents, loved James. They thought he was adorable and both couldn't (mainly Aphrodite) bring themselves to do anything to our family…yet.

* * *

**Well, here's the prologue to it all, tell me what you think! Also, feel free to give me any ideas. Prologue part 2 of this will kick in starting the next chapter. James will be 9. What I want ideas for is the start of the story in which James will be 12, heading to camp!**

**~IcePhantom**


End file.
